Next Generation
by DaniGirl101
Summary: Fear is in the eye of the beholder. Hana, daughter of Naruto and Hinata, has a deep secret, causing her to live in shadows and pain. Will she break free from her fear, or will she let it eat her whole.
1. Prologue

* * *

Ok, so here is another masterpiece by moi. Ok, this one is about their kids. (gasp!) I know; they actually grew up! Amazing. So, anyway, this chapter is just introducing them. So, here you go…

* * *

**The Next Generation**

**Prologue**

The local Konoha park was filled with small children. Everyone was happy school was out for a week, so they used their time very wisely. They ran like the wind, screamed like maniacs, and played like there was no tomorrow.

The girls had taken over the swing sets while the boys were playing Ninja over in the field.

A seven-year-old girl began swinging higher and higher. "Hey, Hana, bet I could go higher then you!" Another seven-year-old girl turned to her friend. "You're on Chiharu!" Hana began pumping like mad, trying to catch up to Chiharu.

Suddenly, someone came running over to the swings. "Hey, do you guys want to play as well?" The seven-year-old boy asked. Etsu, a seven-year-old girl turned to her two friends who had clearly not heard Junichi. "Guys, want to play Ninja?"

Both Hana and Chiharu put their feet down, bringing up a load of dust. "Sure!" they both said together. The three girls and Junichi walked over to the two boys in the field. "Hey, Daichi, Masaki!"

An eight-year-old boy turned to the newcomers. "Hey." He muttered. Masaki, another eight-year-old boy turned to the girls. "Hi Hana, Etsu… sister…"

Chiharu walked up to her brother and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "…Brother…" she muttered. The two siblings loved each other dearly, but they loved to tease the other as well.

"Ok, so are we going to play or not?" Hana called. She was clearly ready to get going.

Masaki spoke up, "Sure. Now, teams. How about boys vs. girls?" Everyone agreed to this idea, and they all got into their squads after dividing up the weapons (dull imitations of real kunai and shiriken, but made of wood). The girls stood on one end of the field, while the boys on the other. "Ok, capture the other teams person buy pushing them to the ground, once their down, on their stomach or back, their out. Got it?" Masaki called. Everyone nodded, and the game was on.

The children ran toward each other, throwing their 'weapons', trying to push over the other players. After a few minutes into the game, Chiharu fell to the ground. "Darn!" she called, getting up and walking over to the sidelines.

Hana ran toward Junichi and took out her kunai. She threw one at him, which he dodged. "Ha, have to be better then that!" he called. Hana grinned slyly, "Oh, but I am!" she then threw a second kunai at him. He was not surprised, and he jumped out of this ones path as well. He was just about to make a sly remark, when suddenly, Hana charged him. She tackled him, and he fell to the ground on his back. "Clever Hana, make a distraction. Never saw it coming!" Hana smiled. "Thanks." Junichi too walked to the sidelines and sat with Chiharu.

Now the game was tied again. Etsu ran toward Masaki, each with a kunai in their hand. They both clashed together, and both fell to the ground. "Darn!" they both shouted, laughing.

Now it was just Hana and Daichi. _'Wait… where is-' _Hana thought, but then something rammed her in the side. She went flying, but before she landed on the ground she quickly did a flip in the air. She landed on her feet while everyone on the sidelines cheered for her victorious landing. She turned to see Daichi, charging at her with a kunai. She took out hers as well, and then she too charged. They met in the middle, both trying to shove the other down with their kunai. "You're not going to win." Said Daichi with a smug look on his face. "Oh, that's what you think." The two continued fighting, but nether fell. Suddenly, the group heard a voice from the sidewalk. "Kids, time to go!"

Daichi turned to see who it was, but when he did, Hana saw an opening. She quickly took her foot and tripped him, causing him fell to the ground and landed on his stomach. "Ha! Winner!" Hana yelled, raising her arms in the air happily. Daichi stood up, "Hey, not fair!" Hana smiled down at him. "There are no time out's in real battles."

Suddenly, a man with messy blonde hair came walking over to the gang. He placed his hand on Hana's head and said proudly, "That's my girl!" Hana turned around and gave her dad a big hug. "Daddy! Did you see me? Did you? I kicked butt!" Naruto laughed. "Yes, I saw you."

"Daichi, over here!" Daichi turned to see his mother, a women with long pink hair, standing over on the sidewalk. "Hi mom!" he called. Sakura walked over to her son, fallowed by her Sasuke. "Hi dad." Daichi said, greeting his parents.

Chiharu and Masaki were beginning to argue again, when they too heard something. "Kids! Over here!" both ran toward their mother, a woman with long blond hair. "Hi mom!" they both yelled.

Two more figures stood beside Ino; they were Gaara and Neji. "Kids!" Gaara called. Junichi ran toward his red haired father, fallowed by Etsu. Neji hugged his daughter, then turned to Ino, "Tell Shikamaru Tenten and I say hi." Ino nodded, waving goodbye as she and her kids walked down the street. Gaara, Neji, Junichi and Etsu too left the park.

Hana and Daichi began arguing about the result of their game. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "They're going to be best friends." He said smiling. Sasuke turned as well, "I think they'll be more then that." The fathers turned to their kids, seeing the flare in their eyes as they yelled at each other. "Yup." Naruto said. "Ok Hana, let's go! You're mom will be worried." Hana ran over to her dad's leg, and then stuck her tongue out at Daichi, who crossed his arms in reply. "Say hi to Hinata for us." Sakura said. Naruto nodded, "Will do."

The two families began walking down separate streets. The sun set in the distance as Sasuke and Naruto turned slightly around to see each other. They gave a slight smile, then turned back to their kids. _'Time sure went by quickly.'_ Sasuke thought, shoving his hands in his pockets. Naruto did that same.

* * *

He he. Now you know all!

Sasuke is with Sakrua (no duh!) and they had Daichi, Naruto is with Hinata (once again, no duh!) with their little girl Hana, Tenten and Neji (Once again… again… no duh!) who had Etsu, Ino and Shikamaru (I know, but their kids wont be lazy asses, don't worry) had Masaki and Chiharu, and finally Gaara and OC (I know, stupid, but I need the dad to be Gaara, and he has no romance life, and there are no more girls left) had his son Junichi.

Ok, so what will happen when they grow up? Who knows! You'll have to read to see! Also, is Sasuke right, or will Hana and Daichi become mortal enemies? (Gasp! You wouldn't!) Oh, yes… yes I would… but then again, who knows! R&R! Dani out!

* * *


	2. Forbidden Jutsu

**A/N: **Ok, I know, you're super confused. So, for your convenience, I'll give you a little family tree.

Naruto & Hinata: Hana (f. / 12)

Sasuke & Sakura: Daichi (m. / 13)

Shikarmaru & Ino: Chiharu (f. / 12), Masaki (m. / 13)

Neji & Tenten: Etsu (f. / 12)

Gaara & OC: Junichi (m. / 12)

There, better? Probably. Ok, so now, here we go

* * *

**Next Generation**

**Chapter 01 – Forbidden Jutsu**

_5 Years Latter_

The Konoha school was filled with children… rather board children to tell you the truth. Their teacher was usually a very funny, interesting man, but right now, he was going on and on and on about the 'forbidden scrolls'. Frankly, no one cared, because they knew this wasn't going to be on a test.

Sitting in the back row of the class sat six _extremely_ board kids: Daichi, Junichi, Masaki, Chiharu, Etsu and Hana.

Junichi, a twelve-year-old boy with short red hair and deep green eyes sat leaning against his hand. He wore a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. He also had on a green long sleeve jacket, buttoned up only at the very top, so the rest lay flared out. He was trying to keep his eyes open, but was having quite a bit of trouble.

Then, beside Junichi, sat Daichi, a thirteen-year-old boy with messy black-raven hair and a few pink streaks. He wore a pair of jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt. His eyes were a jade green, which, like Junichi's, should have sparkled when light bounced off them, making him even better looking, but his eyes were emotionless. They were a beautiful green, but that was all; no sparkle, no nothing. They were just a deep, deep green. Strangely enough, this just made him cuter. "They make him look so mysterious" was what the girls always said as they turned around in class to drool over him. He was leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the Daichi crazy girls in the class.

Then, sat Masaki. He was thirteen-year-old boy with short black hair, with a few visible blond streaks. He wore a pair of black jeans and a simple white long sleeve shirt and a green vest. His eyes were a pure black, but they were more like depth then actual darkness. He always was in deep thought, which was why he just seemed to stare into space. His hand began to go crazy, drawing random things on a piece of paper before him. Suddenly, Daichi noticed his friend's actions, and then nudged him. Masaki quickly came back from his stargazing trip, turning to Daichi, who was motioning toward Masaki's paper. When he saw what he had done to his homework, he quickly grabbed an eraser and began erasing the dark scribbles around the page.

Etsu looked over at Masaki as he began erasing. She giggled at his stupid action, but she said nothing. Etsu was rather quite, but then again, she could be rather load and obnoxious too. She wore a baby blue long sleeve shoulder shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. She turned to her notes, which were still blank. She sighed, looking up into the ceiling with her pure pearl colored eyes. She then took her long flowing black hair out of its normal ponytail and began pulling it to the side of her head. She then tied it there, getting it off her hot neck. A girl sitting beside her quietly said, "Hey, Etsu, you look cute with your hair like that." Etsu turned to her friend "Thanks."

Chiharu turned back to the magazine before her. She flipped a page to find an interesting article, which her bright blue eyes began reading. She wore a tight pink tank top with a cute black semi-jacket on her arms. She wore a short black skirt that had a small flare to it. She soon finished the magazine, then began playing with her long flowing blond hair that was pulled back into its normal high ponytail. She then turned to her friend, whose head was down on her desk. "Hey, get up!" she whispered. The girl turned to her once she raised her head. "Sorry, this is just so boring…" she muttered, a frown coming across her face.

Hana turned back to the paper she had been working on earlier that day. She pulled a pencil out from behind her ear and tapped it against her cheek. Her bright blue eye grew wider as she quickly began writing. Her long, layered black hair was let down, reaching about her mid back. Her bangs were pulled to the left side of her face, covering her eye completely. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a large, heavy brown shall that covered all of her upper body, from her neck to a bit past her waist, also covering her arms. A smile crept over her face as she looked down at her finished work. "Hey, that's awesome!" came a voice from beside her. Hana smiled at Chiharu, "Thanks!" she turned back to her masterpiece. It was a sketch of a beautiful rose, which somehow seemed moist.

Suddenly, the paper was snatched right from Hana's hands. "Well, I see we have some youthful expression going on over here." Came the voice of their teacher. Hana looked up, she was blushing like mad. Her teacher walked back to the front of the class. "How about I pass this up the aisles, hmm?" Hana lowered her head, hitting it on the desk continually. Her teacher handed the paper to the front of the class, where greedy little eyes began overlooking it, awaiting something they could hold against their fellow classmate.

Hana's head was getting a huge bump on it, but she didn't care. "Stupid…BANG…Stupid…BANG" Hana muttered, still hitting the desk. All her friends turned to her, not sure if they should laugh, or feel sorry for her. "Don't worry so much Hana!" Junichi said. "It's just a stupid piece of paper." All the girls turned to Junichi, giving him evil glares. He sunk in his chair, as the other two boys were relived they didn't go with the 'its stupid, forget it' approach. Clearly, the girls thought it was important, and it was best you stuck with their idea, or your life could become a living hell.

Soon, the paper reached Junichi, who looked down at it. He was quickly received another set of glares. "JUNICHI!" all the girls came at once, rather annoyed. "What! I want to see too…" he muttered as Etsu walked over and plucked the paper from his hands. She gave it back to Hana, who quickly shoved it into her folder.

The room was filled with whispers, and Hana sank in her chair. "Crap…" she muttered. Everyone was looking at her. The teacher had begun teaching again, which didn't stop anyone. As I said earlier, no one cared.

Suddenly, Hana caught a small piece of the man's lecture, which caused her to sit up. "What?" The teacher stopped, turning to Hana. "Do you have a question Miss Uzumaki?" Hana blushed. "Um, ya. What did you just say?" The teacher looked down at his clipboard. "I was listing the forbidden scrolls. Lets see… there's 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and-" Suddenly, Hana cut him off. "Did you say, 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'?" Her eye widened. The teacher nodded. "Why do you ask?" Hana quickly stopped blushing. "Because that can't be right I… umm…" she stopped herself quickly. "I'm positive it is. It's all right here on my handy youthful clipboard." The class laughed. Their teacher always said 'youthful' even when he was talking about a piece of wood. "No, it can't be…" she muttered._ 'That makes no sense…'_

He then turned back to his lesson, thinking Hana was done. "What if someone knew how to use it?" He turned again in her direction, "Hmm?" Hana repeated. "What if someone could use a forbidden jutsu?" The teacher put down his 'youthful' clipboard, "Well, if they read the scroll, they could be charged if the Hokage see it fit." Hana shook her head. "No, I mean if they were taught it. What if they never even touched the scroll." The teacher raised one of his unnaturally large eyebrows. "Well, I guess that would be fine, as long as they didn't read the scroll."

Hana let out a long sigh, leaning back in her chair. The class went on, and everyone went back to doing nothing.

* * *

"What was all that about Hana?" Chiharu asked as the group of six walked down the road leading away from the school. "Oh, I was just… um… curious, because I've… seen someone use that jutsu before." Hana sort of told the truth… kind of…just not all of it.

"Sure…" came a sarcastic voice from the one member of the group that was rarely heard. Hana turned, "What did you say?" she was getting irritated, and when everyone noticed this, they all shut up. Another Hana vs. Daichi moment was coming up in 3…2…1… "I'll rephrase… ya.right." Hana glared at the boy, who just continued walking, not looking in her direction in the slightest, which really annoyed her. "Yes I did!" Now, Daichi turned to glare at her, "No, you didn't."

Daichi was very stubborn, as was Hana, but they argued in very different ways. Hana's temper would rise, and it was very noticeable. She would begin shouting, and sometimes she would get even more... physical. She enjoyed scaring whoever was bugging her with simple threats. Daichi on the other hand kept his cool; his voice always stayed its normal tone. He enjoyed bringing his opponents down with simple remarks. Neither of these strategies worked on the other, and that was probably why they fought so often, to prove they could win.

"Heck, I can _use_ the stinking jutsu!" Hana yelled, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. They all thought Hana went a bit far, but then again, none of them could ever remember a time when Hana lied… nope, nothing. Her mother taught her honesty was always the best policy, and she lived by it. This didn't faze Daichi. "Ha, sure… freak…"

The one thing that would get Hana screaming, when someone called her a freak. Now, clearly there was nothing _freaky_ about her… well, not thothing any of her friends knew of… "I can! God, your such an emo…" And the one thing to get Daichi pissed, being called emo. Now, clearly there was nothing emo about him… well, notanything any of his friends knew of… "Oh, going into name calling now are we?" Daichi asked, his voice raised slightly. "HA! You started it!" Hana and Daichi had both stopped and were now glaring each other down. The other four just stood still, trying not to accidentally get in the way of one of their deathly stares.

"Fine, here! Here's your proof!" Hana yelled. She then folded her hands and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, a second Hana appeared beside the first, both looked exactly the same. Nonetheless, Daichi was not fazed. "So, you said 'shadow clone jutsu' after making a copy of yourself, doesn't mean that's the actual jutsu."

Both Hana smirked. One Hana walked up to Daichi, the other behind him. They then took turns talking. "So, you think I'm lying?" Daichi then turned behind him when the second Hana began talking. "Are you sure about that?" Then, the first began again, and Daichi turned back to his front. "When was the last time I lied? Never. I don't lie. You should know that by now Daichi. So, do you believe me?" Daichi smirked, "No." Hana sighed, "Well…"

Suddenly, Hana shoved Daichi over. He stepped backward, then found himself tripping over something, and then fell to the ground. He then slid on his back, looking up at what tripped him. There, crouched down behind where he stood, was the second Hana! _'Wait, both touched me… that can't be!'_ Suddenly, the second Hana disappeared in a puff of smoke, the original standing over Daichi, hands on her hips. He was ready for the 'I told you so', but it never came. Hana extended her hand to Daichi, offering some kind of peace treaty. Daichi grumbled, but took it. He was pulled up, where he noticed the others were laughing quietly. He glared at them, and they immediately shut up. _'So, she can do the jutsu…'_ Daichi thought as the group continued toward their individual houses. _'Maybe I underestimate her…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so how did you like it? Hana kicks ass, doesn't she? But please note: the names freak and emo mean something… but what? Are they hiding something? Hum… Something to think about. Well, I have to go. My sisters are really pissing me off, so I have to find that duck tape before they escape. Well, Review! Next chapter coming soon! Dani out!

* * *


End file.
